Behind Blue eyes
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Yes. Like the song. Lance blows up at Pietro and learns something about pietro, just from looking at his big blue eyes. THIS STORY IS FINISHED! I took down the second chapter because it wasn't meant to be there in the firt place


_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

Whil-o-whisp

Starting time: between the beginning of time and 1:37 a.m of June 14, 2009

Fandom: X-men: Evolution, Avalanche and Quicksilver, sort of, not really pairing.

Word Count: 747, but yeah, won't say that ontop cus It counts this shit… with this shit its 865

A/N: LOL I have no idea O.o Family issues kind of have me down so this kind of popped out of that. So yeah, woot, wonderfulness in a crappy package. I got wordy in the last few paragraphs but it's one a.m. so its okay. Lawl, just read, enjoy, flames will be used to reheat brain.

Disclaimers: I owns an Ipod, a cellular telephone, a coffee mug, and a cat. You cannot has any of them.

* * *

"SHUT UP LANCE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Kitty, no, wait, come back, I swear I can explain all of this." Lance tried in vain to catch the near un-catchable Kitty Pryde, her, quite literally, slipping through his fingers. She even phased through the door, but, in a moment of pure anger, turned, opened it, and slammed it. Lance winced at the noise, his head throbbing at the base, the pain spreading like wildfire throughout his brain. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Problems-with-your-pretty-kitty?" He so did not need Mr. Chatterbox Maximoff messing with his life right now. Said chatterbox was sitting on the couch, where he had not been not moments before, but not quite a surprise. Lance tried to bypass him, stepping over his chicken legs on the way to the kitchen. And there he was again, a gust of wind brushing by as he moved to stand against the door to the kitchen. "What,-Kitty-got-your-tongue? Sure-isn't-down-her-throat-or-up-her-"

That was it. Pietro was not going to talk about Kitty that way and get away with it. Later it would perplex him how he caught the speed demon so easily, pinning him against the bare wood of he door frame, the stopper long since knocked off. "Shut your goddamn mouth Maximoff! Why don't you ever shut up?!" Quicksilver shrunk slightly in the larger male's grasp, ducking his head and eyes widening. Somehow empowered by this small show of surrender, Lance continued, bleeding all of his anger out onto the white haired Villain's son.

"All you do is gab and fail every time we go up against the X-geeks. What kind of good are you?! Keep your fucking trap shut and maybe just maybe we'd win once, just once, in our entire miserable existences." Lance felt better after the outburst, but the mutant on the other end didn't. He looked paler, and angry, but there was something behind those eyes. Those big, icy blue eyes. There was a slight tremble in his arms, one of his hands coming up to wrap around Lance's wrist. The grip was weak, feeble at best.

"Lance. Let go of me, and leave me alone."

Lance blinked. Pietro's speech was slow, deliberate, and just a tad bit sad. He let go of the white haired boy, taking a brief step away to give him room. Pietro looked up at him, eyes misted, before he disappeared. And in that moment, Lance identified that 'something' behind Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff's eyes, those big, hurt, near tears, blue as ice can be eyes.

Defeat.

It all made sense, why Pietro did what his daddy told him to, why he was such an ass, why he had so many people skill problems, why he always had to be the best. Magneto had used those very same words, maybe a little bit of variation, the words Lance had carelessly thrown at the speedster, against him, his own psychological torture to control his own children. Lance felt like an ass. He'd just probably set Pietro off on one of his little bouts, those bouts where he'd disappear for days on end. He didn't mean it, he knew why they always lost against the X-geeks. Besides the fact that Baldy cheated and gave them a mansion with high tech supplies to train with, the X-geeks were more driven, they believed in their cause, the one that Baldy Preached.

The Brotherhood? They didn't. Mystique and Magneto could preach till they were blue in the face, but none of the brotherhood cared. They were in it for revenge, some of them, for a place where they couldn't be kicked out, for a hiding spot, for a home. Pietro, Wanda, Todd, Fred, even Lance, none of them believed in this fucking Utopia Magneto preached. They were in it for themselves and eachother. And he'd just set one of their own off. He sat on the couch, rubbing the back of his skull, half an attempt to ease the headache his powers gave him, or Kitty gave him, or even his own idiocy. What right did he have to yell at Quicksilver.

"I'll apologize to him later." Lance decided, getting up. He couldn't get it out of his head though, those big blue eyes. It reminded him of some song he'd heard years back, hated, fated to telling only lies; that hurt. He just couldn't get those sad, defeated eyes out of his head. Couldn't forget that Defeat.

Nobody deserved to feel how those eyes looked.

* * *

A/n: REVIEW!


End file.
